pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Former Life Flashbacks
Synopsis Dragonet tells the group the story of how she came to the Pokémon World and ended up finding out she was actually a Ninja Dragonet. Transcript Rotom: Bubs, can I ask you a question? How did you even get to the Pokémon world and find out you weren't a normal mandarin dragonet like you thought? Dragonet: Ooh, that's a great question. I'll explain the whole thing. Once upon a time, in Reeftown in the Splash and Bubbles universe, there lived a little pink fish named Bubbles and her 3 friends. (Flashback starts) Bubbles and her best friend Splash were sliding down the coral slide at Dorsal Park. Splash: Let's do it again! And again! Just as Bubbles was about to slide down, she saw an apple in a small metal box. She swam over to take a bite, but suddenly a wire cage snapped down, trapping her inside. Splash: Don't worry, I'll get you out! Before he could, a portal opened up and sucked the cage with Bubbles in it inside. It closed. ... Bubbles woke up on a blanket inside a doctors' office. She saw several other fish who looked like her with different colors. These other fish looked very familiar, but she panicked and didn't know how she was even alive without being in water. She had no idea where she was. Male voice: Calm down. We're here to help you. Bubbles: Where am I? Rescuer: I'm a doctor. We found you lying on the ground, and you're very skinny. You're at a rescue center in the Pokémon world. Bubbles: But I ate all this plankton, but I never felt full and it made me feel sick. I've heard of the Pokémon world before. My mom said she came from here. Rescuer: You're not supposed to eat plankton. Here, have an apple and some oats. While she ate her oats, another rescuer wrapped her in a blanket and got her some IVs. They knew that she was malnourished because she wasn't aware she was a Ninja Dragonet who was eating the wrong diet. They then gave her vaccines and placed her in a quiet room so she could calm down. Rescuer #2: Do you know what kind of fish you are? Bubbles: Uh, a mandarin dragonet. Rescuer #2: Actually, you aren't. You're a Ninja Dragonet, which are a domesticated Pokémon species. Before she could ask any more questions, somebody grabbed her and shoved her in a sack before running off. The sack was thrown in the back of a car and everything went dark. ... Hours later, she found herself in a cage. There were no soft blankets like the rescuers had given her. Bubbles: Somebody, help me! I'm a Ninja Dragonet, whatever that means! ???: We'll find out if you are a Ninja Dragonet or not. Bubbles shook in terror at the harsh, loud voice. Two hands grabbed her and forcibly hooked her up to wires as she tried to fight back to no avail. On a small screen, the two figures had zoomed on a section of DNA that all Ninja Dragonets posessed. For an unknown reason, Bubbles had this section of DNA dormant. Bubbles: Please! Let me go! I be.... A foot kicked her in the face to silence her. The light on the machine started to flash as that section of genetic code in her body started to be expressed. She felt very weird and terrified at the same time. Bubbles (Panicked): What's happening?! After the "experiment," Bubbles felt slightly different. She made her fins poof into frog arms and back to fins again, which meant she really was a Ninja Dragonet all along. The scientists, meanwhile, were discussing how to dispose of her. The pink fish overheard them saying "We should just euthanize her." Bubbles (Thinking): I have to escape. They're going to kill me! She tried to get to the door, but heard a scream belonging to her childhood friend Cakey. The scientists were torturing her. There were already two Ninja Dragonet corpses. Quickly, she grabbed Cakey with her newly discovered extra hands made of shadows. She concluded that Ninja Dragonets had this ability. Cakey: Let's get out of here, fast. Bubbles suddenly screamed in intense terror and fear as a needle containing an immortality chemical sank into her body. She was convinced it was a lethal injection and waited for her heart to stop. But her heart didn't stop beating. She and Cakey managed to escape the lab into the bushes. ... While Bubbles was trying to pull together what just happened to her, intense anger, fear, sadness, and resentment filled her mind. She knew she had been traumatized and these horrifying memories and intense anger would remain part of her for the rest of her life. She suddenly felt like she didn't like humans, even though the experiment was only turning on DNA, nothing else. Cakey: Bubbles, you can't stay out here in the bushes. You won't be able to survive without a person taking care of you. Even I have a caregiver. Bubbles: *Sniff* I'll stay at the rescue center until I can find a person who loves me and takes care of me. Someday, I'll find one. Cakey: I know you've been traumatized and wished it never happened, but you're a member of the Ninja Dragonet species and always have been. You should choose a nickname for yourself to reflect that. Bubbles: Hmm. I am a Ninja Dragonet, after all. I have an idea. I'm never going to change my actual name, but I like the nickname Dragonet. It sounds cooler. Cakey: From now on, Bubbles will be known as her nickname Dragonet. Dragonet then used a "move," as they were called, called Magnet Rise to float back to the domesticated Pokémon rescue center after hugging Cakey goodbye. Even though she still felt very angry and was slightly reluctant to be touched, she felt better when the nice doctors fed her proper food and gave her much-needed human contact to help her calm down. One day, unbeknowest to her, she would kidnap Elizabeth out of fear and eventually find a forever home with her and her Pokémon. Dragonet (Thinking): My life is not over. I can't and won't ever forgive them, but every day is a new day. (Out loud): Can I have more apples?! The rescuers handed her an apple and a picture book about Ninja Dragonets. She started to read it. Picture book: Ninja Dragonets were first born when a female mandarin dragonet mated with a male Greninja. They are what is called a hybrid - a living thing resulting from parents of two different species. Many hybrids are sterile, meaning they can't have babies, but Ninja Dragonets can have babies just fine. Dragonet: Whoa! I never knew that my ancestors were two different species! She continued reading. The book said that Ninja Dragonets could use every kind of Pokémon move, were always girls, and can choose to look like what is called "hybrid form" at will - having a Greninja tongue, "ears," and arms. She was suddenly picked up again and screamed, but it was only a rescuer giving her another vaccine. The poor fish felt terrified. Dragonet (covering her eyes): Is it over? ' (Flashback ends)' Dragonet: *Deep breath* And that, everybody, is how I found that the Pokémon world is where I actually belong. Finny: Isn't Cakey the yellowisheey Ninja Dragonet with the pink fins, Mommy? Dragonet: Yes. She's the reason why I like the nickname Dragonet instead of my real name. Elizabeth: I'm really sorry you had to go through all of that. But I'm glad you at least know what species you are instead of getting malnourished on the wrong diet. Elizabeth hugged her pink fish. While she still had a short temper and PTSD from that day, it had gotten much better since she took her in. Dragonet: You know that I love you so much!!!! You're the best caretaker in the entire world and I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever leave you. Rotom: You were right when you said someday you'd find a forever home. Clefairy: Except that you don't really have a choice. You can't live without human care. Dragonet: So? I love being petted and hugged!! The rescuers would put me to bed by wrapping me in a blanket and singing a lullaby like I do with my babies. Elizabeth started to rock her like a baby and sing "All is found" from Frozen 2, which the pink fish enjoyed. Dragonet: But since I'm a domesticated species, they also had to give me all these vaccines. They were terrifying after what had happened earlier that day, but I got used to them.